The Immortal Demon
by The Dwarf King Xsorath
Summary: What will happen when Clovis finds Lelouch after he had been lost for seven years... And when did Lelouch get a bike?(Summary sucks sorry. But please just read it.) Is a crossover but the CG crossovers are not so easy seen so I put it in here. Pairing is Lelouch/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Immortal Demon**

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE DEMON'S AWAKEN/A HAREM STARTING**_

_**A/N: Hi Xsorath here. This is my second FanFiction but I have not given up on my first I'm just a little slow. This will be BLACK METAL! I have a LOT of school work so it's going to be SLOW updates**_

_**Co-written by MetalHead0801 (But it's MY story! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**_

_**Warning: A lot of swearing, blood, eh… lemon (maybe if I get the time to press it in.) and incest (IT FOLOWS ME EVERYWHERE)! "You gave in to the **__**temptation**__**!" (MetalHaed screams in the background!)**_

_**Declaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, High School DxD, High School of the dead, Fullmetal Alcamist, Soul Eater nor Queen's Blade**_

_**Pairing: Lelouch/Harem (With girls from Code Geass, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, High School DxD, Higschool of the Dead, Fullmetal Alcamist, Soul Eater and Queen's Blade)**_

""=Talking  
''=Thoughts  
\\=Sounds

"Checkmate." The nobleman looked as if he had seen a ghost. "How did I lose?" The long raven haired teen looked at him; the teen's hair went down to his middle back. "Your arrogant, looked at me as a commoner, so you thought you could beat me in less than five minutes because you're of noble blood." Purple eyes steering at the nobleman. The teen stroke his goatee that went two to three centimeters. "My money? I need to get back to school fast."

"Yes, of course. I just want to know the name of the demon king of chess." The teen looked at the noble. "Lelouch Lemperouge student of the Ashfold Academy. Now my money?" Lelouch stretched out a hand, the nobleman laid a check in his hand. "500'000 dollars, the right sum. I have to say I'm impressed." Lelouch begun to walk away, when suddenly, "Bartley, Bartley we lost her, if father find out I will be…Lelouch?" Clovis was in the door, looking at Lelouch. "You will be Lelouch? I don't want you to be me." Lelouch said with a laugh. "Brother what are you doing here?" Clovis asked with narrowed eyes. "Eh, gambling."

"How, how are you, wait forget that, how are you alive? You could have said you where alive. Cornelia and I have hated Area 11 for nothing. Why did you do that to us? We are of the same blood. Maybe we do not have the same mother but our fath-"

"STOP RIGTH THERE! THE ONLY FATHER I HAVE HAD IS BJARNE SVEN-ATLE STIANSEN!" Lelouch shouted. Took the vest from his chair pointed at the huge mark on the back. It was a Viking holding a battle axe. "The former leader of the Dark Vikings of Yggdrasil."

"The Dark Vikings of Yggdrasil? Isn't that a Black Metal band?" Clovis asked, Lelouch looked at Clovis and shorted. "It's a biker gang and a Black Metal band, and the biker gang listens to Black Metal."

"Brother can't you just come back to Pendragon with me, its Cornelia's birthday in five days, please come with me to the homeland," Clovis looked at Lelouch. "Please, for Cornelia, Guinevere and Nunnally." Lelouch mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"I said that you will not use them to get me to go back to the homeland!"

"But I will come if…" He pointed out the window, "I can take my Harley-Davidson with me." Clovis looked were he were pointing and there was a Harley-Davidson Fat-Boy 1996 model. "Wait, you have a motorcycle? You're just seventeen years old!" Lelouch looked at him. "It helps to have to world biggest biker gang in the back." A small false smile crept on Lelouch's face. "And I'm the leader of the Dark Vikings of Yggdrasil, brother."

"Five days… I'll come. So I see you then." Lelouch took his money and began to walk to the door. "I'll pick you up in four days!" Clovis shouted behind him. "Yeah, yeah. Oh and by the way the bet is on." With that Lelouch walked out. Clovis looked at the general. "Bartley we have to find her fast, so you got to find her. While I am going to take a phone call or two."

**\m/_ WITH LELOUCH _\m/**

\RING, RING, RING\ Lelouch looked down at his phone. 'Milly why are you calling me now?' Lelouch thought. "Hello I can expl-"

"_NO! You cannot! Where the fuck is you?! I'm horny as hell and you are not home, so damn you! You get your ass back home NOW! I and Villeta miss you. GET HOME NOW!" _Milly screamed in the phone. "Are you trying to make me deaf woman! Don't scream in the phone!" Lelouch said hating her mood swings. 'When did they come and why?!' _"You made me like this."_

"What, how?"

"_Nothing, tell you when you get home. Bye."_

"Bye." Lelouch hung up

**\m/_ WITH CLOVIS _\m/**

"Villeta Nu, I have to ask you to look out for an Ashfold Academy student." Clovis said.

"_What's his name? Is it Lelouch…? Um… I mean who your highness?"_ The voice of Villeta came from the other side of the line.

"How did you know it was him? Now you-" Clovis was cut off by Villeta. _"He is my husband you know?"_

"I… wait WHAT? Well what is your name then?" Clovis asked, wondering if she had taken the VI Britannia name. "_It is Villeta VI Britannia. Also there is my sister wife Milliy VI Britannia."_ Clovis lost his phone. _"Hello, Hello."_ Clovis shook his head and picked up the phone. "So you mean… that I have two sisters in-law."

"_Yes, anyway sure I can do that. Bye!"_ Villeta said as she hung up. "That went well." Clovis looked around. "BARTLEY! GET IN CONTACT WITH MY BROTHER AND SISTERS NOW! ON THE BIG SCREEN!" He shouted. 'This is good. Now Cornelia and Guinevere will stop bug me.'

"_Clovis we're all here what is it?"_ Cornelia said in a voice that was clear and strong. "Well my brothers and sisters… after seven years I found him!" All the siblings from fourteen and older had wide eyes. All the siblings under fourteen years looked confused. _"Found who? Mother who was it he found."_ Ayla VI Britannia asked Cornelia. She had just turned seven. Nunnally looked at Clovis. "How… How did you find him?" Clovis burst out laughing thinking of the memory. "DON'T LAUGH OF ME!" Nunnally screamed everybody had to cover their ears. "I wasn't laughing of you Nunu. Well it was just a coincident, you see it's much terrorism going on here in Area 11." When he heard the yes he waited for he continued. "So I went to my general Bartley to discuss what we were going to do with the problem. When I came running into his study, I found him giving a check to a long raven haired teen. Why did you give him a check?"

"He won the chess match, and it was a bet your highness." Bartley answered.

"Well anyway when I heard his voice I begun to hope, and when I saw his eyes I just knew it was him." Clovis finished his story it was quiet on the other end. Nunnally looked at Clovis. _"Where is Lelouch now brother?"_

"His on his way home to his wives."

"_WHAT!?" _Cornelia and Guinevere screamed. "Yes, Villeta VI Britannia and Milliy VI Britannia." Alya looked at Cornelia. _"Mother why does he and his wives have the same name as me?"_

"_We will talk later. Clovis do you have his phone number? I have to talk to him."_

"Hey if you love him so goddamn much, he'll come with me to Pendragon in four days. Anyway I'll send you his number." Clovis answered with a laugh. "Anyway I have to go now."

**\m/_ With Cornelia _\m/**

"Mother, you said we would talk." Alya said when they reached her room. Cornelia looked at her daughter. "Yes, what do you want to know?"

"Why do Mrs. VI Britannia and Mrs. VI Britannia the same name as me?"

"They are married to Lelouch VI Britannia."

"Why does he have the same name as me and Nunnally?" Cornelia was a little unsure. 'How do you tell your child that their father is their uncle?' She thought.

"Well you see he is your father… and your uncle."

**A/N: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! My God (we don't trust) I'm evil!**

**MetalHead: And I'm a unicorn who likes to love 123456776542453y65**

**Xsorath: No you're a unicorn whore**

**MetalHead: aaaaahhhh yeah!**

**Xsorath: Oh and Satyricon, Immortal, Dimmu Borgir, Cradle of filth (They LOVE sex) and Darkthrone are good bands!**

**MetalHead: aaaaahhhh yeah!(Again)**

**Xsorath: THE NORSE GODS RULE THE FUCKING WORLD, SO FUCK YOU!**

**This was my and MetalHeads very intelligent discussion when I made this chapter. Anyway it will be a "little" slow updates. OK LISTEN UP! I want to know if you guys want some more anime/****maga****(s)(The only thing I have to say is that it have ladies in it.) and if you want to review do that, if you don't want to then don't.**

**I'll see you guys later! (Or I can't really see you…eh…you get the point.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: The Demons Thirst**_

_**A/N: Hi it's me Xsorath. The reason I write this, to remind you that if you want to have any other Anime(s)/Game(s) just PM or review and tell me if you want more, and which Anime(s)/Game(s).**_

_**Co-Written by: MetalHead0801**_

_**MetalHead: I like ice cream with teddy bears on a Satyricon cd.**_

_**Xsorath: Hey what about Darkthrone, Dimmu Borgir, Immortal, Cradle Of Filth, Avatar and Bloodshot Dawn?**_

_**MetalHead: I like them on my cornflakes!**_

_**Xsorath:Oh this is my gift to you so tell me what you think of this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did, it would be just like in this FanFiction!**_

_**X-Over between: Code Geass, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, High School DxD, High School of the dead, Fullmetal Alcamist, Soul Eater, Queen's Blade, **__**Sakirei and Gumdan Seed**_

**A/N: Atle is based on my best friend in Oslo, not my best friend because he lives in Harstad. Oh and these cities are in Norway.**

**\m/_ With Lelouch _\m/**

\Ring, ring\ Lelouch looked at the phone and shouted. "Hey Atle, you owe me a whiskey!"

"_Hell no!"_Atle shouted back. "You do and I want it, TODAY!" Silence hung in the air. _"Fine boss… hey Lelouch are we going to have a meeting on what we will do now?"_ Lelouch thought about the idea. "Yes contact the leaders of the little gangs. 07:30 PM will the meeting start."

"_Fine boss, say hi to Milly and Villeta from me."_ Lelouch laughed. "Yeah, yeah I will do that." He pulled in the parking lot to a huge mansion. If you hadn't seen the two women in the windows, you would think it was forsaken.

The double doors were thrown open. "LELOUCH WERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" In the door stood Lelouch's worst nightmare…. Milly and Villeta VI Britannia. Their clothes were… how should I say… sort version BDSM. They had tight leather pants and a leather corset. 'RUN LELOUCH! RUN!' his mind screamed at him. 'Wait this will end in sex will it not.'

"Gambling, and meeting my brother?" Milly and Villeta looked at him. "Well get your ass over here!" A smile crept on Lelouch's face as he walked over to Milly and Villeta. "Just before we go, may I ask why I'm the slave and not the master?"

"Because, we tell you later." Milly answered with a sweet smile.

Milly pulled his arms to his back, Villeta pulled out a pair of handcuffs, with a click and his arms were stuck. "Well this is it. I'm ready to fuck." Lelouch said with a smile on his face. "Well then we have to get you to the master bedroom then we can start slave." Villeta smiled as she said it. 'God, no wonder he loves being the master so much.' That was the thought that ran through her mind. As they made their way to the master bedrooms double door. The doors were thrown up reviling a king-sized bed in a gothic fashion. Villeta throw Lelouch on the bed and she and Milly begun to crawl towards him.

When they reach him they started a fight with his leather pants to get it open. As soon as they got it open, they pulled out his full length and attacked his cock with their mouth, sucking and licking. Lelouch let out a moan in pleasure, he would have grabbed both their heads if it hadn't been for those damned cuffs! "Oh so you like this?" Villeta asked with a smile. "Yes… Yes mistresses please continue… I'm so close, please mistresses please continue!" Lelouch begged. "Fine, Milly finish his first round." Just as the words left Villetas mouth Milly as much of his cock as possible into her mouth and massaging his cockhead with her tongue. Lelouch shot his hot load into Milly's mouth. Villeta pulled Milly up so they were face to face, then she forcefully pulled Milly's face to hers into a kiss.

Milly opened her mouth in surprise, she had not swallowed Lelouch's load, Villeta took the opportunity and pushed her tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. If Lelouch had gone soft it was sure as hell not soft now. Villeta pulled down the parts of Milly's corset so that her DD sized breaths showed, nipples hard as stone. Milly opened her leather pants and pulled them down, she had no panties and her cunt wet as hell. She placed herself in position over his cock so that his cockhead touched her opening. "Wait Milly." Villeta said as she pulled down her corset so much that her E sized breaths came to view, and then she copied the action Milly did except she was over his face. "Now." That one word and Lelouch were sent to haven. Milly went down on his dick hard and fast, moaning and swearing. "FUCK Lulu you're so… BIG in… me! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Lick my fucking cunt slave." Villeta said as she pressed her cunt in his face. He begun slow, but was soon going faster as Villeta said. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing'!?" They continued this in some minutes till they all reached their climax.

After a few minutes later they unlocked the handcuffs. "Now what were you ladies going to tell me?"

Villeta and Milly looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Lulu we're pregnant." Lelouch was in shock. "Well that's nice." When he said that he passed out.

**\m/_ With Cornelia _\m/**

Ayla looked at Cornelia shocked. "He is my father and WHAT!?" She finally shouted. "Your father and your uncle, sorry I did not say it before but I thought he was dead," A lone tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her face.

"Mother please don't cry. I just want to know why him? I mean his your brother!"Ayla with a little sadness in her voice.

"He is my half brother you know, not my brother, and to answer your question… love, I… we loved each other… or love each other… well I still love him." Cornelia didn't really fine the correct words to tell her daughter what she meant.

"Well anyway Ayla your going to meet him in five days so be happy."

**\m/_ With Lelouch time skip 07:30 PM in the Yggdrasil bar _\m/**

"Quiet, quiet let Lelouch speak!" Atle shouted for everybody in the bar to hear. "Thank you, now will Lelouch say what we will do next. After this I will give him a whisky"

Lelouch walked to the front of the bar and looked at all the leaders in the gang, they led the gangs in the country they lived in. The bar was in Old Norse design. "Well as we all know we are still fighting for control in the homeland, the Chinese federation and Western Europe. We also just got full control of the Militarized Zone of India thanks to our Knightmare frame researcher Rakshata Chawla." Lelouch waited for the applause to calm down. Rakshata raised from her chair. "Lulu can I ask you something?" Lelouch looked at her and nodded. "When can we be married?" Lelouch gored. "Ask Villeta and Milly. Ok now that's out of the way. I will try to get allays in the royal family of Britannia, when that is done our Knightmare army, when will the Knightmares be done?" He looked at Rakshata, she looked up from her phone with a big grain on her face. "We shall be married in a month, it's about the same time the Knightmares will be done." Lelouch looked at her. "Fine we start the operation _Total Domination_ starts in a month from now. That was all. Now Atle about that whisky." Atle came up with a whisky in his hands. "Here you go buddy!" _A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy new year! \m/__ _Hope you liked this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
